Stuck In London
by RoseTylerforever
Summary: The Doctor and Amelia Pond have landed in modern-day London. The Doctor is starting to miss his old friend and decided to go see her one last time...
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor pushed the green button, pulled the red lever, twisted this, turned that until finally the TARDIS made its famous noise. "Doctor! I swear, sometimes you have no idea to fly this thing!" Amelia Pond yelled. The Doctor looked at her, a big grin on his face. "And I suppose YOU know how to fly the TARDIS?" Amelia smiled and walked up right next to him. "Whatever. So where are we off to now?"

All of a sudden the Doctor got strangely quiet. "Doctor? What's wrong?" The redhead asked. He ignored her and stayed silent.

"Come on, Doctor."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Doctor…."

This time he ignored her. He didn't want to tell her where he was going. It was too special. Too painful. But he wanted to see it anyway.

"Seriously. Where are we going?"

He brightened up a bit. "London."

"When in London?"

He thought a minute. "I don't know. But I'll find out soon enough." Again, he twisted, turned, pulled, tuned the knobs, levers, and buttons on the TARDIS console and again the machine made the famous screech.

"Doctor? Aren't you… supposed to know?"

"Well, there's a first time for everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, I had my life to attend to. Thank you all for waiting patiently. Anyways, about the year, I wasn't sure if it was actually 2007 in the actual episode Doomsday, or if that was the date it aired.**

Finally, after a few minutes, the TARDIS landed. All of a sudden the Doctor had a flashback. He could remember Rose telling him she loved him, back at Dårlig Ulv Stranden, A.K.A Bad Wolf Bay. He remembered kissing her when she had the time vortex pulled inside her head. He wished he could kiss her again...

"Doctor? Doctor!" He heard Amy's voice and snapped out of it.

"Oh...um, uh, sorry. Just thinking."

"What year is it?"

"According to the TARDIS, we are in the year...2009. Exactly 2 years after the Battle of Canary Wharf, I believe."

"Wonderful. Come on, Doctor!" Amelia grabbed his hand and marched to the TARDIS door. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh, even though he felt sad on the inside.

Amelia let go of his hand and opened the TARDIS door. Immediately the two were hit by a blast of cold air.

"It's a bit chilly out here. I'm going back inside to grab a coat," the redhead said, and disappeared back into the time machine. After she returned, the Doctor immediately started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Amy jogged up to stay with him.

"To see somebody."

"Can't I come?"

"You can if you want."

"Alright. Where to?"

"Powell Estates."

"Who lives there?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions."

"Well, sorry."

From that point on the two remained silent as they walked slowly toward the tall apartment complex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm really not too focused on my fanfics right now, but I'm slowly working on them. Be patient :)**

* * *

"I believe it's up these stairs..." Amy finally heard the Doctor mutter.

"Doctor! Are we... going to visit that one girl... Rose?" she softly asked.

The Doctor turned around before going up the stairs and looked at her. "Yes."

He turned back around and continued up the stairs, again silent.

"She won't recognize you, will she?" The redhead asked.

"No, I've regenerated since then."

"What will you do if she answers the door?"

"I don't know." By now they had reached the top of the steps and were continuing along a balcony. Inside his head the Doctor was counting the number of doors until he reached Rose's.

He stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath. Then he knocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I know some of you guys are confused about "How did the Doctor get into the parallel world?" It's coming, don't be impatient. And I know there isn't a whole lot of Amy in here; I'm trying my best. **

* * *

A tall blonde-haired man opened the door. "Hello?"

Immediately the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, which read "Doctor John Smith".

"I am Doctor John Smith and this is my lovely nurse Amy. We've just come for a checkup. We heard the flu was going around." the Time Lord said. He winced at the lame excuse he had just made up.

"Umm, okay," the man stuttered. "Jackie! It's the doctor!" he called over his shoulder.

"What do we need a bloody doctor for? And who's your friend?" she said as she strode up to the door.

"_Good old Jackie,_" the Doctor thought.

"Jacks, it's just a doctor," the man said, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, then. Might do us some good."

"Great!" said the Doctor. "Where shall we start?"

"You can come on in here, Pete'll make you two a cup of tea, won't you Pete?"

Pete shuffled off to the kitchen while Jackie headed into the living room with the Doctor and Amy. "Alright then," she said, sitting down on a chair.

"Actually, we were going to ask you a few questions first."

"Just let me do the talking," the Doctor muttered under his breath to Amy. "So, my name is Doctor John Smith, and this is my lovely nurse Amy."

"I heard that bit! Now get on with it!"

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor did as ordered. "So...how many people are in your family, married or unmarried?"

"4. Pete, myself, my daughter Rose, and her husband." At the mention of Rose's husband the Doctor felt a pang of, well, pain.

"How many of them have been tested for the flu yet this year?"

"Not Pete and I, and you'll have to ask Rose for yourself. I'll give you her number." She started walking over to a counter.

"Actually-I'd like to speak to her in person," the Doctor interrupted.

"I'll write the address down, then." While Jackie took a moment to do this Pete came into the living room and handed the Doctor and Amy their tea and then sat down on a different chair in front of the telly.

Presently she came back and handed the Doctor a slip of paper. "Here you go."

"That's all for today; thank you Mr. and Mrs..."

"Tyler," Pete finished.

The couple escorted the alien and the redhead to the apartment door and shut the door behind them.

"That went well," Amy said. "At least you got her address."

"Come along, Pond," the Doctor said, ignoring her. "We're going to pay another visit to an old friend."


End file.
